I’m not going to hurt you
by sushidreams
Summary: Shin has always hated it when Yankumi talks about Shinoharasan. But one day, he saw Yankumi, down and hopeless – because of Shinoharasan. And one thing Shin knew, it’s his time to prove that his love for her is ever lasting.
1. I can't take it anymore

_**Summary**__: Shin has always hated it when Yankumi talks about Shinohara-san. But one day, he saw Yankumi, down and hopeless – because of Shinohara-san. And one thing Shin knew, it's __**his**__ time to prove that his love for her is ever lasting._

_**Disclaimer: **_

* * *

**I'm not going to hurt you**

**A Gokusen fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter One: I can't take it anymore.**

It was a very rainy day at Shirokin and as usual, Shin couldn't get to hang out to his favorite spot, the roof top. The benches were wet and all he could do was to stay at the classroom and listen to his math teacher, Yamaguchi Kumiko. This isn't fun for his part since listening to her is very much boring. She always slump her shoulders whenever his 'well educated classmates' are not answering her math questions.

He clamps his thighs and places his heated forehead on his cold desk. Sleeping will be the best remedy for boring things like this but Kumiko isn't an opponent to kill. She always keeps an eye to him and all he could do is to roll his eyes and ignore her angry plea. She's always that 'happy-go-luck-yet-clueless-teacher'. And he hated that attitude. But, pretending to interested to her class isn't the best solution. You have to insult her to become happy a bit.

"Sawada!" Kumiko shouted, pointing a finger to Shin's place. "I told you not to sleep at my class!"

He didn't move a muscle. "I'm tired."

"That's not an excuse, young gentleman!"

"Let me sleep."

"No way!"

Annoyed, he stood up and eyed her narrowly. She knew that he's annoyed to her little sermon but she didn't mind it. He's only her student so why bother being concern? He let out a little exasperation enough for Kumiko to hear.

"And what does that mean?" she asked, very much angry.

"I'm out of here." he retorted, icily.

He fled out of the classroom and went to the roof top even if the rain is heavy pouring from the heavens. Kumiko, as usual, blazing with anger, ran up the stairs and told her class to just keep quiet. Shin sat down from the wet bench and looked down, restlessly. He was very much tired since last night because Natsumi came to his apartment, asking him for some advices. Of course, he helped her a bit and had slept around 4:32 in the morning. He was about to close his eyes when he heard footsteps coming up from the roof top. He knew it.

"You brat!" Kumiko scolded but was little bit concerned to see him, getting wet from the rain. "Aren't you cold?!"

He didn't answer.

"It's raining in here, you little idiot!"

He didn't opened his tired eyes and look at her.

"You might get a cold by staying in here, Sawada! Open your eyes, you little brat!"

He opened his eyes, slowly. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Kumiko blinked in confusion. "What?"

"All that little things you do, it always annoy me. You're being too annoying nowadays, Yankumi. Just leave me alone and don't give a little damn about me, getting cold or what."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He closed his eyes again, pretending to be upset when he's really a bit uplifted that Kumiko's concerned about him. "Leave me alone."

Kumiko was surprised but mustered her guts to run towards him. Removing her red and white tracksuit, she wrapped her arms over him and wrapped the tracksuit to him. Shin eyes widened by the sudden contact. "I'm not leaving you alone, idiot." she said, as she grabbed Shin's hands and lifted him from the wet bench.

They were both wet but didn't say anything to each other. Shin couldn't look at her, wearing only a white shirt since she removed her tracksuit for him.

"Y-Yankumi… are you okay?" Shin asked, a little worried.

"I'm okay." she said, assuring that she's okay.

They moved into a dry place. Shin patted his uniform but he didn't really mind getting cold. He was used to the cold. "Why did you offer your tracksuit?" he asked.

"You're wet." she answered, untying her pony tail. "And I can never forgive myself from not rescuing you, Sawada."

Shin blushed a bit. "It's not going to work, anyway."

"You know, I really want this kind of thing to happen. Shinohara-san and I, sharing an umbrella on the rainiest day of the year. Losing each other's energy by just looking at each other's eyes. You know cheesy stuffs like that."

The small smile that painted Shin's lips suddenly disappeared. Shinohara-san again. For the umpteenth time, she was always talking about that lawyer guy who never put his eyes on her.

"You're still sure that lawyer guy will like you?" he said, very much annoyed.

"Well, I'm not sure if he really likes me but I could tell whenever his eyes meet mine, Shin." she said, feeling a sudden giddiness from her system.

"You…could tell?"

"It's the eye contact, Shin."

He rolled his eyes, irritated. He cursed his self so many times this month because he can't even tell Kumiko what he really for her. That blissful feeling that he always get whenever Kumiko is close to him is too far out from reality. He's only a student. And there will be no chance that Kumiko will see him as another man to her life. For sake, she's a stubborn teacher!

"Maybe you're jealous, na, Shin?!" she teased.

"And why did you think I'm jealous?" he retorted, irritated. "It's not like you're so much important to me, Kumiko."

Kumiko's eyes widened a bit. _Did he really have to say that? _"Ehhh…"

"Don't look at me like I'm just another student of yours, Yankumi. Maybe I'm not a very honest person, but trust me; I don't feel any mutual feeling for you."

"Sawada…"

He glared at her. "Don't expect too much from me. It's like that I don't trust you but you're such stubborn teacher. And please, ditch Shinohara-san whenever we are talking? I just don't like him being our subject."

Kumiko didn't answer. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," he said, handing her the tracksuit. "Thank you for rescuing me to this hell rain. And maybe, that lawyer guy and you will have a good ending, ne? So, see you around."

Shin walked away. Well, if we have listened a little, we could hear that he's cursing his self for being such a selfish person. He just can't take it anymore. There is this strong feeling, which wraps in his body. Kumiko is the most important person in his life right now, but he again broke her heart by being such a devious person.

Meanwhile, Kumiko is still down. Shin's word really hit her but this isn't the end. That kid will beg for forgiveness once he realized that he's the wrong one.

* * *

**Next Chapter: I want to say sorry. **

_**A/N: **__Updates will be posted weekly, as promised. __I guess, Shin became so much absurd in this chapter. But really, he's just jealous about Shinohara-san. In the next chapter, Kumiko will have a heart breaking moment with Shinohara-san! Will Shin rescue her and finally apologize to her? Find out on the next chapter! ;)_


	2. I want to say sorry

_**Summary**__: Shin has always hated it when Yankumi talks about Shinohara-san. But one day, he saw Yankumi, down and hopeless – because of Shinohara-san. And one thing Shin knew, it's __**his**__ time to prove that his love for her is ever lasting._

* * *

**I'm not going to hurt you**

**A Gokusen fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Two: I want to say sorry. **

Three days had passed since that unusual argument happened. It is Monday today. Kumiko still doesn't know why Shin became so absurd that time. Every night, she has always thought of him, on how his eyes lost its coldness and how his jaw clenched a bit. She sighed for the 15th time this morning. Stapling the examination papers, the ever observant Fujiyama-sensei and Kawashima sensei noticed their youngest teacher, lost in her own thoughts.

"Ooh, a sigh." Fujiyama-sensei said, folding her hands.

Kumiko spun around to see her two friends staring at her. "Ah, Fujiyama-sensei and Kawashima-sensei! Great morning, isn't it?"

"Well," Kawashima-sensei whispered. "Things are getting tougher at class 3-D, am I right, Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Did something happen to your class?" Fujiyama-sensei asked as Kyoto-sensei came, blazing with anger. "Yikes!"

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" Kyoto-sensei shouted. "What do you think you're doing?! Get out of here and clear the mess class 3-D made in their classroom!"

"EH?!" Kumiko said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"That Sawada made something horrible in your classroom!" he said, almost a shout. Well, he's always shouting at Kumiko.

Kumiko's eyes widened as she bid her goodbye and rushed to her class' room. She was surprised to see the classroom in mess. Inks and watercolors were scattered everywhere in the room and her students were in trouble. Kumiko spun around slowly, her eyes in fire, only to see Shin standing in front of her as he throw a bucket of paint to her. Collective cries of laugh resound on the four-walled room as Kumiko's eyes are still in fire. What the hell?

"Good morning, Yankumi." Shin greeted as he turned around and walked away from the room.

Kumiko was very much surprised by the sudden event. "Get back here, you asshole!" she shouted as Shin stopped to his tracks.

Shin replied with an impish smiled.

"Why are you smiling, you stupid brat?! Didn't you know that I have been in a long journey on buying this pair of tracksuit in Nagasaki! You big, big MORON!!!"

He was still smiling. What a smug. "So what?"

"Yankumi!" her 'kids' shouted. "Start the lesson already!"

Kumiko turned around and faced her students. "Shut up! Clean the room or else, I'll make sure this morning will be the best morning all of you will ever had!" she said, sounding a bit dangerous already.

Shin looked down and fled out of the room. Everyone was clueless why did Shin do that thing. Class 3-D finally gathered moplers and wet clothes to clean the whole room. He was on the roof top, lying comfortably in the cold ground, looking at the cloudless sky. His lashes were getting heavier and he manages to lock the door heading to his property. He has always thought that maybe Kumiko will rushed in the stairs and talk to him. He smiled to himself on how cute she was, with matching dropping paints on her hair. But he didn't mean it. His blood rushed to his head and he just want to have a 'good time' with her. Right.

Meanwhile, Kumiko is still busy removing her tracksuit to change to another tracksuit. She gritted her teeth and cursed that idiot Shin all over again. She looked at the mirror, couldn't believe at what happened.

"That big moron!" she shouted. "He's going to pay for this!"

"For what?" Kawashima-sensei said.

"Eh, Kawashima-sensei. I didn't know you're here."

"Oh, Sawada had some fun time with his favorite teacher, ne, Yamaguchi-sensei? Maybe he's up to something."

"That big moron. I'm going to kill him!"

"That's okay, Yamaguchi-sensei. Maybe, he did something wrong that he couldn't say sorry in a polite way. Let him go for now and talk to him, seriously."

Kumiko sighed.

"So, cut some patients now."

Kawashima smiled and left the bathroom. _Sawada, apologizing to her seriously? _That would be unusual but she didn't mind it. She tied her hair again and wiped the bits of paint in her face. She's ready for take off again. Maybe, if she'll be insensitive today, she'll forget about that horrible thing and live on again.

_That idiot, _she thought as she fled out of the room.

* * *

Came afternoon, Shin finally opened his eyes and almost shout when Kuma's face is facing him. The rest of his friends laughed at him and Shin smiled confusingly. So, how did they open the door? Simple, they threw Kuma on the door and the door opened itself. But how come he didn't notice and hear it? Simple, he was in a deep slumber. 

"Na, Shin." Minami said, chewing a bubblegum. "Why did you throw some paint to Yankumi earlier?"

Shin looked at him. "For fun."

"She looks like this!" Kuma said as he copied a character from a comic book. They all laughed except for Shin.

"Is something bothering you, Shin?" Uchi asked their silent companion.

"Eh?" he replied, blankly.

"Hmm, maybe we should hit the karaoke and party all night! I know a good and cheap karaoke bar near our house, guys!" Kuma said, blissfully.

Shin stood up and patted his pants. He run his long fingers to his soft hair and sighed heavily. "I pass."

A collective cry of 'EH!' rang on the air as they confronted Shin. But Shin refused to come since his first plan is to go to Oedo Compound and say sorry to Kumiko. He just smiled impishly to his friends and bid his goodbye.

"Just come for tomorrow's party again, na, Shin!" Noda shouted.

"Yeah, whatever." Shin replied as he run down the stairs.

He walked silently in the quiet hallway and his hands were shoving deep into his pockets. Walking silently, he notices a small light heading to his way. It was Kawashima-sensei. She smiled gently at him and he forced a small smile to his lips.

"Have you seen Yankumi?" he asked, silently.

Kawashima-sensei nodded. "She said she will have a date to Shinohara-san tonight so she left early. Why?"

"I… I have to say something important to her."

"You'll apologize, right?"

Shin eyes widened a bit as Kawashima-sensei laughed silently. "I knew it; you two have a small kiddy fight three days ago. So, that's the reason why Kumiko is always blank in the teachers lounge."

"Eh…"

"It's almost closing time, Sawada. Go and get her."

Shin bowed and made a mock salute on how good Kawashima-sensei was. He then walked and left her in the hallway. She was with that lawyer guy again and he felt a pit on his stomach on how stupid he is for doing that thing earlier. He shakes his head and head to his way. He can't wait to see Kumiko.

* * *

"Oh, thank you for inviting me, Shinohara-san!" Kumiko said, gladly smiling to the man of her dreams. "I'm really grateful!" 

"That wouldn't be necessary." Shinohara-san replied, handing her the menu card. "Order whatever you want, Yamaguchi-sensei."

"Really?"

Shinohara-san nodded.

She then spotted some chocolate cakes and orders two of it. She even ordered some pasta to match it. Smiling, she knew that Shinohara-san will like her even she acts childish somehow. She have always wanted a romantic date like this and never thought it will happen after a bad day at school. Shinohara-san noticed her gentle smiles. He smiled back to her.

"Shinohara-san?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes?" he said.

"I've always wanted to say this to you, even before. However, now, I have finally gathered all my guts to tell you that I lo…" she stopped as Shinohara-san held her hand.

"Kumiko? I know this thing will kind of sound selfish but I don't really have anything to feel for you."

_What the? _Kumiko thought. "Eh?"

"I don't feel anything mutual whenever we are together. It's like; I like you as a friend but not more than a friend. I have always wanted to say this to you but I just can't hurt your feelings just like that. So, this time, I want to inform you that I like you o_nly_ as a friend." he explained, honestly.

"W-what do you mean by that, Shinohara-san?"

"There's no chance that I will like you more than a friend and I'm dating someone else."

Kumiko blinked in confusion as if she wants to shut her eyes tightly and all of these things will vanish into thin air. "But, why are you dating me tonight?"

"I'm not dating you tonight. I just want to tell you this so you will stop dreaming about me being with you. I just want to be your friend. That's all, Kumiko."

Kumiko take her hand off to his hands and smiled nervously. There is this aching pain in her heart that slowly piercing her heart. It ache too much that her eyes were filled with tears. Shinohara-san noticed her tears but just sighed heavily. He just doesn't want Kumiko to wait for him because he loves someone else.

"I-I'm sorry, Kumiko." he apologized.

Kumiko wiped her tears away. "I need to go now." She stood up and put her bag on her shoulders.

"Kumiko, wait!"

"It's okay, Shinohara-san. At least you're honest to me. So, see you around Tokyo, ne?"

"Kumiko!"

She let go of his hands and walked away leaving Shinohara-san down. She repeatedly wipes her tears away and sniffed. She can't believe that he will say it to her directly. The pain can no longer stay in her system and she stopped by the rivers. She sat down helplessly, wrapping her arms to her legs and cried her heart out.

Coincidentally, Shin was passing by the rivers when he saw Kumiko, crying. He run down the dirt and walked towards his crying teacher. He fell on his knees and looked at her. Kumiko noticed his familiar shoes and look up, only to see Shin smiling at her. Her tears began rolling down her cheeks again because she saw her stupid student who threw paint to her earlier. The tears won't stop streaming in her eyes as Shin hugged her. Her eyes widened but she manages to hug back.

"Maa, it seems that you really had a bad day today." Shin said, as he pat her back gently. "That lawyer did something bad to you, am I right, Yankumi?"

Kumiko hugged him tightly as if afraid to let go. "Shut up, you big moron. You haven't yet apologized to me."

Shin smiled gently. "I'm sorry about what happened three days ago and I'm really sorry of what happened today. Maybe, if you'll cry even more, the pain will eventually go away. Cry as you can."

"I love him so much, Shin." she cried and Shin suddenly felt an ache in his heart. He hated Shinohara-san but he just can't yell at Kumiko about it. "I love him."

"But, he doesn't love you, right?" he said, patting her back. "Don't force yourself to someone especially when they don't like you more than a friend."

"B-but…"

"I'm here for you."

Kumiko's eyes widened a bit but smiled to his back. Did she hear it right? "You're only a student, you idiot."

"So what if I'm a student?"

"You big moron."

He hugged her tightly as his eyes releases a tear because he felt the pain is worth it. It doesn't matter if he will wait forever to get her. It doesn't matter if she only sees him as a student. _It all doesn't matter because you don't really see the most beautiful thing in a person with your naked eyes_. He is willing to risk it all – just for her.

They withdrew from their hug and Kumiko then smiled at him. "You idiot. How did you know that I am here?"

"I saw you, crying."

"Thank you, Shin."

Shin smiled. "For what?"

"For comforting me. I'm such a weak person, acting all high when I'm really that weak. I'm such a stupid person, aren't I?"

"Stupid or whatever, just keep in your mind that being stupid might get you somewhere you haven't been. So, maybe, you need a good sleep and forget about happened this night, shall we?"

Kumiko smiled as Shin wrapped his jacket to her. "What about you?"

"I'm used to the cold, you know." he said, as he held her hand and walked together.

_Just like in dramas, _Kumiko thought. They finally reached the Oedo Compound as the henchmen greeted the 'couple'. Kumiko blushed and smiled to Tetsu and Minoru. She turned around to look at Shin, who is busy texting Natsumi on the other line.

"So, see you tomorrow in the school, Yankumi." Shin said.

"You're going now?" she asked.

"Natsumi needs me, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Remember my words; I'm always here for you whenever you need me, okay?"

"Sawada."

Kumiko looked down but was left speechless when she felt his lips touched her cheeks. She was surprised but Shin manages to touch her cheeks. Her cheeks felt hot and so Shin cheeks were. She smiled back and waved her hand. Shin finally left and smiled to his walking destination.

"_I'm here for you." _his words replayed in her mind. "_Remember my words; I'm always here for you whenever you need me, okay?"_

"That lovable idiot." she said as she finally went in the compound.

* * *

**Next Chapter: You're worth the pain. **

_**A/N: **__An update! ;) I went through hell before I could update this story since we experience no electricity for three days! Well, I think, the ending went well and Kumiko is better off with Shin. Hehe. In the next chapter, Shin caught a fever and Kumiko comforted him. Kumiko then told him that she feels something for him. Do they both feel the same way? Find out in the next chapter! ;)_


	3. You're worth the pain

_**Summary**__: Shin has always hated it when Yankumi talks about Shinohara-san. But one day, he saw Yankumi, down and hopeless – because of Shinohara-san. And one thing Shin knew, it's __**his**__ time to prove that his love for her is ever lasting._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Sawada Shin and Yankumi; only this story._

**I'm not going to hurt you**

**A Gokusen fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Three: You're worth the pain. **

A week passed after that heart breaking moment Shinohara-san and Kumiko could still feel the aching pain of her heart. However, a certain student of her comforted him that cloudless night. She looked at the ceiling of her room and sprawled to her bed all over again, still feeling giddy about Shin. The kiss, the hug. Every thought bangs to her mind, side to side. He said he will be always be there for her and she knows he really means it. Closing her eyes again, she felt a light pat on her shoulders. It was Minoru, worried about their Ojou being late again in school.

"AAAHHH! It's pass seven in the morning!" she shouted as she run to the bathroom and left Minoru.

She made a speedy shower and clothes herself. She managed to get in the school in 25 minutes. Fast worker, isn't she? Walking in the hallway, a familiar voice greeted her good morning. It was Kawashima-sensei, wearing her usual commercial teeth. She smiled.

"It's seems like we will have a good day, ne, Yamaguchi-sensei?" Kawashima-sensei said, as she smiled gently at her. "Sawada finally apologized to you last week right?"

"Ah, yes…" Kumiko replied slowly.

"How does it feel?"

"Eh?"

"You never saw him apologize to someone else, am I right? That boy is usually quiet in classroom, even with his friends. So, there are no possibilities that he will sorry to a certain person in an easy way."

Kumiko smiled silently. "Maybe. Eh, I really need to go. I've been late so many times to I need to hurry for the lessons! See you later!"

"Good luck, Yamaguchi-sensei."

She waved her hand and ran towards the classroom of 3-D. Fixing her books in the teachers table, she noticed that her students is quiet. Eyeing them from the four corners of the room, she saw the back seat is empty. Shin is nowhere to be found in the classroom. Observing a little bit, she also notices that Uchi, Minami, Noda and Kuma were nowhere to be found in the classroom. Nodding to herself, she looked at one of her students.

"Where are they?" she said, enough for them to hear.

"Who?" her 'kids' asked in chorus as if they didn't know the answer.

"Your leader and his servants. Where are they?!"

She glared at them and didn't say anything about her question. One of her student stood up and smiled nervously at her. "Shin is sick, a serious sickness since last week. Uchi, Minami, Noda and Kuma went to his house to look for him."

She blinked in confusion. _Shin is sick but how come?_ "Since last week?"

"Yes. He said he went somewhere Monday evening and caught a light cold that turned into a high fever."

_He was with me last Monday evening! Maybe it's because of me that he caught a cold! _She thought, recalling everything as the door opened.

Uchi, Minami, Noda and Kuma bowed silently to Kumiko. She knows the reason so she won't punish the four. She nodded and told them to sit down their chairs. She wonders what Shin's health right now.

Shin is definitely having a hard time swallowing the food Natsumi cooked. It's only a soup but he really can't digest the soup. Coughing lightly, Natsumi put some warm towel in his forehead. She smiled gently to her onisan.

"I didn't know that strong person like you can be prone to sickness." she teased while he waved his hand to hide his flushed visage.

"Shut up. It's all because of her." he retorted as he coughed again.

"Who? That cute math teacher of yours?"

Shin eyed his sister. "She is not cute, Natsumi. She looks like a regular teacher, trying to convince herself that everything in this world is all about being a little yakuza leader."

"But she is very nice especially when it comes to you, onisan. Maybe she likes you; she just doesn't want to say."

"Whatever."

Natsumi laughed silently as she stood up and smiled at him. "Well, I'm going home now. I'll come later but don't expect me to be early. I still need to finish my assignments, onisan."

"Yeah, sure."

She packed all her things and zipped her bag. Sighing a bit, she finally waved her hand and was surprised when she opened the door. Yamaguchi Kumiko is standing in front of her, curious about Shin's health. Shin didn't notice it since he is facing the wall. Kumiko then told her to leave silently and Natsumi nodded. She smiled to Kumiko and told her to take care of his brother. Kumiko nodded and stepped in the room. Natsumi then left and waved her hand.

Kumiko sat down and eyed Shin's health. He looks so hopeless with his bedding position but was fascinated at the same time. Shin then turned around and saw a blurry vision of Kumiko. He blinked in confusion but was satisfied to see her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, irritated.

"You're sick because of me." she said, looking around his room. "You don't really have any plans on putting something else in your house, ne?"

"So, what's your point?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I drag you down to my sadness last week. It's because of me that you're sick right now. So, what will I do to repay your kindness, Sawada Shin?"

Shin rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Aww!" she giggles. "I thought you'll be there for me! Now, you're being insensitive to me. Why is that, Shin-kun?"

"Because you're such a stupid person, Yankumi. Getting all her students cornier than their corny lifestyle."

"Don't change the topic."

"I am _not_ changing the topic."

She moved closer to him, closer than before. He gulped down, nervous of what she will do him at this critical moment of his life. She smiled gently at him. "This is the first time I notice that you're really handsome like I never noticed it before."

"You're changing the topic." he said, with a boring tone.

"You know, whenever we are this close, I feel something different in my whole system. I'm always happy whenever we are together unlike before. Or maybe, I'm just trying to forget Shinohara-san."

"You are using me to cover all the sadness in your life."

Kumiko spun around to look at him with "are-you-serious" look. "Are you stupid or what?"

"You're the one who is stupid."

_I just want to tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you, _she thought. "Shut up, you fool."

Shin smiled. He is much thrilled to her cuteness. "You are my sweetest downfall, Kumiko."

"Eh?"

"I think, I think too much about you these past few days. You're always stuck in my confused mind. And I hated it since I can't focus to the things I want to do. It's just crazy."

_Think about me too much? _She thought. "What do you mean?"

"What if I tell you that I love you, would you love me back?"

"Sawada…"

"I'm just curious, fool."

_You idiot! _She thought. "I'll love you back, that's for sure."

Shin's eyes widened a bit as he turned around to look at her, smiling down. There was this distinct feeling he's feeling right now. Her face, it's all emblazoned to his mind. _To be loved back by the person you have always loved is the greatest thing that can ever happen in your life._ Kumiko looked at him, smiling to her freedom. She moved closer to him again.

"I'll love you back, that's for sure." she repeated.

Shin sighed. "Why?"

"Because you're kind, smart and handsome enough. You're different from all the people I have met in my life. _The most special one, I would say._"

"Special."

"That's right."

"I'm not special."

"Shin," she paused. "I don't know why but will you love me back when I told you that I love you?" she teased.

"Of course."

An unexpected answer but she feels so much inspired. "Shin…"

"_Because you're worth the pain, Kumiko_." Shin said, with a determine look at his eyes. He moved closer and cupped Kumiko's face. "You're worth the pain."

He moved closer again and kissed her. Kumiko was a bit surprised but let him kiss her deeper. It was a passionate kiss. Shin then moved away slowly as he saw her face is flaming with color. So as his cheeks were. They both smiled to each other and didn't say anything. It's her first kiss and so as his first kiss.

"I meant what I asked you, Kumiko." Shin said, meaning it.

"About that if you will like me thingy?" she asked, still flushed.

"I told you, you're worth the pain."

Kumiko smiled nervously. "But I don't deserve someone like you."

"_I'm willing to wait, even if it takes forever_."

"Shin…"

He looked at her. "I'm willing."

He kissed her again and this time, Kumiko felt that she deserve someone like him not someone like Shinohara-san. She then hugged him tight and he hugged back. They withdrew from their second kiss and Shin smiled honestly at her.

"Why did you love me?" Kumiko asked.

"Because you brought the noise into the silence room in my mind." Shin said, honestly. "Promise me, you'll wait for me."

"Shin…"

"I love you, Kumiko."

"But I can't give you a quick response about your feelings."

"I told you I'm willing to wait."

Shin smiled peacefully at her and Kumiko then just sighed down. She was definitely touched by him but she can't give a good response to his dear feelings. Several minutes passed, Kumiko stood up and told him that she needs to go now. He nodded silently but grabbed her hand for the last time.

"I'm willing to wait." he repeated.

"Shin…" she whispered. "I-I need to go now."

"Yeah, sure."

She left silently. Maybe, if we could listen to her attentively, we could hear her cursing herself for not accepting his little offering. Oh, a sight to see tonight.

The next day, Kumiko caught a cold and chills because of Shin. She didn't mind it and just drink her medicines. By just hearing his words, it numbs the pain she have for Shinohara-san. All the pain went away last night by his kiss, by his presence – all of it.

"_Because you're worth the pain, Kumiko_." his words repeatedly flip over her mind. "_I'm willing to wait, even if it takes forever_."

And those words were the only words spoken at that night. She means so much to him. So much that it hurts inside. Kumiko wants this kind of feeling but will she wait for Shin? Will she be really in love with the person who is so much kind to her?

Will she? 

**Next Chapter: Ite kudasai.**

_**A/N: **__An update! ;) I went through hell before I could update this story since examinations takes place. Well, I have done something quizzical about the story but I did like the ending. I just like the words Shin said to Kumiko. So honest. And the song "Flavor of Life" by Hikki is suited for the last part of the story. In the next chapter, Kumiko realizes that Shin is also important to her life and she agreed about his proposal. But, Shinohara-san told her that he is falling with her. What will happen between Kumiko and Shin? Find out on the next chapter! ;) _


	4. Ite Kudasai

_**Summary**__: Shin has always hated it when Yankumi talks about Shinohara-san. But one day, he saw Yankumi, down and hopeless – because of Shinohara-san. And one thing Shin knew, it's __**his**__ time to prove that his love for her is ever lasting._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Sawada Shin and Yankumi; only this story._

**I'm not going to hurt you**

**A Gokusen fan fiction**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Ite kudasai.**

"Ohayou, Yankumi!" Kuma greeted Kumiko. Kumiko smiled back at him. "What will be our lesson for today?"

Kumiko staple the papers together before she answered Kuma. "It is all about angles and triangles, Kuma."

"Angles and triangles?" Noda asked. "That's so elementary lessons, Yankumi! Why don't we try something else, you know, something that is hard and yet easy to answer."

Minami then knock Noda's head. "Stupid. A lesson that is easy and hard at the same time? Use your head!"

Kumiko and Kuma laughed while Uchi is still busy eating his lunch. Kumiko noticed him. "It's only 10:33 in the morning, eh?"

"I'm hungry Yankumi." Uchi replied, smiling at her.

_The only one who is not here is Shin, _she thought, _I wonder if he's late again. _She then compiled all her papers and arranged it to her brown envelope. "Now, now. Arrange all your seats and we will start our less…" she paused when Shin went in the room.

"Uh, sorry for being late for the 19th time this month." he said, looking all collected with his improper uniform and a shirt with some rock band logo emblazoned on it.

Kumiko nodded. "Take your sit, we will start our lesson."

He walked at the back of the classroom and sit coolly at his chair. Kuma then pat his back hard because he finally recovered from his serious sickness last week. At the back, Kumiko could hear them talk but continued writing the equations and different angles. Shin couldn't take his eyes off Kumiko and he still remembers everything that happened that night. Her face, so soft. Her lips, so sweet. But, she still hasn't say "yes" to him. He's definitely waiting about that.

Kumiko turned around and raised her chalk a bit. "So, anyone knows the answer?"

Her 'kids' then started solving the problem and Kuma raised his hand. "That's…eh… the answer is twenty-five!"

_Good job! _She thought, enjoying their company today. "That's right, Kuma! Now, answer this one." she said as she writes another problem. "Anyone knows the answer?"

Several seconds after, Shin raised his hand. "It's zero."

_Shin, _she thought, remembering again that night. "That's correct! Wow, everyone finally learned something about my teachings! This is a good start for all of you, right, Shin?"

"Whatever." he said, as rolled his eyes. He's ignoring her again. What a smug.

"Well, okay."

Later that afternoon, Kumiko had a good day with her 'kids'. She then started packing her things and cleans her table. She went out and leaves the school when she noticed a familiar person, leaning over the building. It was Shin, texting his friends. She smiled to herself._ That idiot, he waited for me, _she thought. Shin noticed her and forced a small smile to face her.

"It's late." she said, walking towards him.

"What took you so long, Yankumi?" he asked, shoving his hand deep within his pockets.

She smiled. "I was busy arranging all my stuffs at the teacher lounge idiot. And I didn't tell you to wait for me, you know."

"So, it's my fault again?"

"I didn't say it's your fault, idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Two weeks had passed since the last close contact. Shin had been fetching her every afternoon and she enjoys his company. Those days turned his life more challenging since he really felt that she is really the one for him. While walking, he noticed that she is comfy with him.

"Still lingering in your mind?" he said, kind of irriated.

"Eh?" she said, confused.

"About that lawyer guy who you always adore?"

She stopped at her tracks. "No…it's not like that."

"Don't lie. I know that deep within you, you wished that your first kiss came from him. Deep within you, you wished that he's walking with you, hand in hand like couples do. And deep within you, you wished that this isn't happening, am I right? Tell me if I missed some details about it."

_How did he know? _She said to her mind. "I told you it's not like that."

"Liar."

"I want to forget about him, you know. Everything about him."

"Forgetting isn't easy so don't let me keep you about it, Yankumi."

"Shin?"

"What?"

"I have come to decide to spend the rest of my life with you. I have been thinking about it since that contact. I'm happier with you."

Shin eyed her narrowly, wanting to believe in her. "You know, I want to believe on what you said. But somehow, you're jumping into conclusions. I told you, I'm willing to wait until you finally realize that you deserve me."

"I do deserve someone like you." she said, smiling and meaning it. For some point, she really likes Shin even if he didn't kiss her. This is her time to prove it.

"Stop lyi─" he paused when he felt her lips touch his'. With eyes, wide open, he saw such a brilliant view in front of him – her wonderful lips, her beautiful visage and her kindness, all stood right in front of him.

She withdrew from her kiss and smiled. His cheeks were flaming red and so as her cheeks were. "Well, maybe we don't need words right now, ne, Shin?"

"You…" he paused. "You idiot." he said as he quickened his steps so that he could hide his flushed visage.

"Hey, matte Shin!" she shouted as she hooked her arms to his left arm. They then walked together, hand in hand like lovers do. Shin couldn't ask for more. This happiness he's feeling right now, he want it to be frozen forever.

Or at least, today.

Three days passed. It was Wednesday evening when Shinohara-san decided to call Kumiko. On the other life, Kumiko is afraid to hear his voice again. She's much hurt about him but decided to answer it.

"Moshi moshi?" she said, nervously.

"Kumiko-san?" he replied, happily.

"What do you need Shinohara-san?"

"Can we meet now at the river? I have something to tell you. It's really important to can I have you tonight?"

Kumiko sighed. "As in now?"

"Yes, Kumiko-san."

"S-sure."

She killed the line and dress for herself. She wonders what Shinohara-san will say to her since they haven't talked for almost four weeks. Waving her hand to her grandfather, she then walked at the dark alleys of the street. Coincidentally, Shin was passing by the street when he decided to follow her like a stalker. Walking, Kumiko then saw Shinohara-san by the river. Shin saw Kumiko walked down the street from the river and was surprised to see Shinohara-san there. Looking at them, he wanted the land to swallow Shinohara-san. He hates him.

"Shinohara-san!" Kumiko shouted as Shinohara-san turned around to smile at her. Shin, in the other hand, is paying attention on spying them. "Well, I'm here."

"You're here." Shinohara-san said, as he walked towards her. "I have a very important thing to tell you and it might shock you."

"Eh, shock me?"

"After that argument we had, I have this ache in my heart. I was hurt when you left the restaurant. And then, one thing I knew, I have fallen in love with you, Kumiko-san. I know it's sound crazy but I'm serious about it."

_What the hell is happening? _Shin thought, still paying attention to them. His feeling uncomfortable with this kind of scene. Kumiko accepted his proposal and now Shinohara-san is meeting her? What the hell is happening with her?

"Don't say selfish things, Shinohara-san." Kumiko said, with eyes filled with tears. "I just can't take it."

"I love you, Kumiko-san." Shinohara-san said, as he hugged Kumiko. "And this time, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's for sure, Kumiko-san."

Kumiko cried. "B-but, you said…"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure with my feelings for you."

She hugged him back, trying to forget every pain she felt for the past four weeks. "I love you, Shinohara-san."

_Y-Yankumi, _Shin thought as his eyes released tears. _This isn't happening, definitely not happening. _Hearing her words, he stood up from the ground, losing his senses. By just seeing them, it sucks. Collecting all his energy, he walked slowly, shaking his head. Kumiko said that she wants to spend her life with him but now, she's definitely changing her lines. With Shinohara-san in the picture, Shin will surely lose in this battle. He's losing every memory he has for Kumiko. Losing every blissful moment with Kumiko. Losing everything. His visions are darker and his hand in a clench fist from, his nails slowly digging deeper to his palms.

How could she do that?

He left the place and left the plans. Meanwhile, Kumiko still don't want to release herself from Shinohara-san. "I love you Kumiko." Shinohara-san said.

"I love you, too." she replied.

It was breathtaking for her but not for Shin. They released from their hug and Shinohara-san kissed her cheeks. They want this moment to be still. And she wants it madly. The night ended when they bought said their goodbyes with each other. Both have smiles painted with their lips. Both find themselves in love.

* * *

The next day, Kumiko happily went to school. By just remembering last night crime, she can't help but giggle. Kawashima-sensei noticed their youngest teacher.

"Having a good time?" Kawashima-sensei asked.

"I'm definitely having a good time, Kawashima-sensei!" she replied, while handling her stuffs for her lessons.

"But, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"Don't be too happy today. Something bad might happen to you right away. You'll never know who is watching you, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, base on my observation, something happened last night that you went giddy and today, maybe, something bad might happen. It's all in fate."

Kumiko pouted. "It's not going to happen."

"That's you're opinion."

"Well, I got to go now Kawashima-sensei! See you later!"

"Sure, Yamaguchi-sensei!"

She fled out of the teachers lounge and meets her students. She put her things in the teachers table and noticed that Shin isn't the room. She didn't mind it and teach her students. Shin, as usual, is in the roof top, looking at the cloudless sky.

An hour later, Kumiko decided to go upstairs and meet him. He's trying to sleep to forget what happened last night. Kumiko then reach the roof top, with him lying on the cold ground view. Walking towards him, his eyes opened only to see the woman who made him angry last night. Kumiko smiled at him but he replied with a glare. She was surprised.

"Aren't you happy that I'm here?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Shin?"

He ignored her.

"Shiiiin!"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted at her as he stood up, glaring at her. His hands were in a clench fist form, controlling his anger.

"Shin…"

"Stop bothering me anymore. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you and I definitely don't want to spend my entire life with you."

Kumiko blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

"What wrong with _you_?"

"I didn't do something that will make you angry, Shin."

"What about last night? Isn't that a form hurting me, Yankumi?"

Her eyes widened. _How did he know about last night?! _"W-what about last night? I was at the Oedo compound you idiot!"

"Stop lying to me, you pitiful liar. I saw you last night with that lawyer guy. You even hugged him. I never thought it will be that gross, Kumiko. I never thought you can stab me in the back when I have given you everything!"

_This isn't happening, _she thought, with her eyes still fixated at his angry visage. "I was at my house!"

"STOP LYING TO ME I SAID!"

She didn't answer.

His eyes then released tears. "You don't have to lie to me. You can always give me an honest response. You just accepted my proposal so that all the sadness in your heart will be covered up by my love! You used me to hide all the pain that you felt for that stupid lawyer guy! You deceive me, Kumiko."

"It's not like that, Shin…"

"It's _like_ that!" he said, sounding hoarse. His nails digging deep within his soft palms. "I never thought you would do that to me. I believed in you all these times but that's the thing you would do to me in return? I thought you'll always be there for me but why am I alone right now?"

His eyes were filled with tears as he tried to control the wild feeling in his heart. And she was speechless.

"Shin, I'm so…" she paused.

"You don't have to say sorry because I know, in the end; I will end up being a loser again. You don't deserve me and maybe, I don't really deserve someone like you. You stab me in the back where I don't want to be stabbed."

"I'm sorry Shin!" she said, her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't need your apology and I'm definitely not buying it." he said, as he turned around and released the real tears that wanted to stream down his cheeks. "Just… just leave me."

"B-but Shin, I'm really sor…"

"I said, leave me **alone**."

_I'm really sorry Shin, I'm sorry. _She thought as she stepped back slowly. This is the first time she saw him crying because of her. She did something awful to him and she can't say sorry in a right way. She looked down and left him, crying. _I'm really sorry Shin. _

In the other hand, Shin is crying about how she lied right in his very own face. He looked up to keep his tears flowing to his eyes. He was selfish on sharing his sadness. With his hands shoving within his pockets, he eyed the school ground and just shakes his head to remove the bad temper in his head. He was in pain and no one can comfort him. Fate is heading away from him and it seems he avoided such a good start. This is fine, right?

* * *

Right.

The next day, Shin was absent to her class. She knew this would happen and she knows she deserves such punishment like this, student not attending their classes. She sat down to her desk and as always, she thought of him. How he raised his voice, hearing it rise in pitch and crack in anger as he glared upon her face. How tears rolled down his cheeks up in the roof top. And how he said honest words that she wants to be deaf so that she can't hear it anymore. His eyes were in pain and she knows it by reading it. Now, there is this distinct pain in her heart that is slowly eating her alive.

"Ehhh, what's wrong Yamaguchi-sensei?" Fujiyama-sensei asked the silent woman in front of her. "You've been so quiet."

"Something is bothering me and I'm definitely sure you can't help me with this problem." she smiled back, trying to hide the tears that wanted to escape from her eyes.

"Something happened between you and that student of yours, ne?" Kawashima-sensei asked, while folding her arms. "Am I right, Yamaguchi-sensei? I heard him shout at you yesterday."

Kumiko forced a small smile. "Ahhh, it's… nothing."

"Well, I need to go girls!" Fujiyama-sensei said as she fled out of the teacher's lounge leaving Kumiko and Kawashima-sensei alone.

"Having a hard time dealing with it?" Kawashima-sensei asked.

"Yes." Kumiko answered back.

"You do deserve someone like him. Right love came in your life the wrong time, isn't it? Well, you need to choose from the two. Either to leave him in pain or finally apologize to him about that thingy."

"But…"

"Time is running out, Yamaguchi-sensei. It's not like forever; he'll take the pain and keep it inside, right? So, make the first move."

Somehow, Kawashima-sensei's words uplifted her down spirit. She nodded as a response and walked away from the room. While walking, she noticed someone is walking in an opposite direction. She was surprised to see Shin was in school, coolly walking with his hands shoving deep within his pockets. She wanted to call his name but he avoided her. She knew it so she doesn't have to yell at him. She stopped in the middle of hallway until his footsteps were no longer ringing in the lonely hallway. Tears started falling down her cheeks and she have to choose between Shin and Shinohara-san.

* * *

After three weeks of avoiding her, Shin knew that she is somehow confused about him and that lawyer guy. The sky is a bit dark already since it's already 8:00 in the evening and he has to meet his sister, Natsumi at the near cafeteria in his apartment. Walking, he thought of her. He shook his head and tried to forget about her. He started walking and forgets about her.

Meanwhile, Kumiko is patiently waiting for Shinohara-san at a certain café near her house. She squeezed her eyes shut and wants to…just free fall from everything. Three weeks of agony. Shin avoided and ignored her in the class. Had long missed his presence but the thought of him, being angry again by being unfaithful to him is steaming up to her mind. But she didn't mean everything, it was like by will. She opened her eyes only to see Shinohara-san is already sitting in front of her.

"Ah!" she shouted.

"What's wrong, Kumiko-san?" he asked, worried.

"You surprised me, Shinohara-san."

"Well, forget about that. What is it you want to talk about tonight, Kumiko-san?"

_This is it. _She thought. "You remember that night we confess to each other that we love each other?"

"I remember it too well."

"I… can't be with you, Shinohara-san."

Shinohara-san seems to blacken about this. "What do you mean you can't be with me, Kumiko-san?"

"I waited for you all those times and maybe I'm still waiting for you if he didn't come into my life that certain day. I just can't leave him like that and I want to clear all my feelings for you. I love someone else."

"Kumiko-san…"

"It may sound selfish but leaving him will be the hardest thing I could ever do in my entire life. Even the slightest moment with him already kills me, Shinohara-san."

Shinohara-san then smiled at her. "I see. Unconditional love, ne?"

She didn't' answered.

"Well, if that's the case then I'm not against it."

"Eh?"

"Maybe there's someone else for me, right? And I don't have the permission to be angry to you. It was like me the other time. So, this time, it's your turn to turn me down at least as a payback."

"Shinohara-san…"

He smiled. "Go and find him before he could change his love for you."

She smiled honestly at him and stood up. "Thank you!"

He nodded and smiled back. Real happiness came to her system and she bid her goodbye to Shinohara-san. One thing is in her mind – to see Shin and to love him again. She walked to his apartment but he wasn't there. Coming up with an idea, she continued walking down the street. While walking, she heard footsteps not so far away from her direction. She searched into the darkness only to see Shin walking into her directions. He stopped walking and had his first face to face with her after that argument. He sighed down and continued walking.

"Stop." Kumiko said as he stopped to his tracks.

He didn't turn around. "You don't have the power to command me."

_His voice, _she thought. She turned around to face him. "I want to tell you about something, Sawada. Something you really ought to know because I'll never know when we will meet again."

He turned around. "Another stupid thing."

"I met up with Shinohara-san earlier and I was happy to see him."

_That stupid lawyer guy again this time, _he silent thought. "And what do you want me to feel, sad and in pain? Don't you dare look down on me like that."

"I settle the problem and I was tormented between the choices. Is it you or Shinohara-san. It was easy to answer."

He gritted his teeth in anger. "Don't tell me 'cause I know. Of course, that lawyer guy won your good heart, right? Easy question comes up with easy answer."

"_I chose you_."

His eyes widened a bit. "I don't believe in you and will never be."

She walked towards him, with eyes saying the truth. "_I chose you._"

"What exactly do you want to tell me?"

"I chose you over Shinohara-san."

He glared to her. He continued walking but stopped right away. "For once, that would be great news for me but I had enough of your wishy-washy words anymore. It's too disgusting." he said as he turned around. "You're just…always stuck in my mind."

She spun around to look at him. "Shin…"

His eyes released few tears. "I'm forever tormented with thoughts of you, Kumiko."

"I love you Shin."

He walked towards her. "You liar."

"Then if you don't to believe then I'm just going away from you!" she shouted but Shin grabbed her arms.

"Ite…kudasai, Yankumi."

Fireworks started to light up the dark sky and two particular people is much understanding their renowned argument. Shin looked at her for a second, with his eyes redeeming all the memories that had passed. His hands still holding her soft hands. He smiled stupidly at her and pulled her to kiss her in her lips. Kumiko was surprised but she kissed back. They the pulled back.

"You do deserve me, you stupid idiot." he said as he cupped her face.

"Of course I do, you fool." she replied as more fireworks lighten up the dark sky.

They kissed again and the fireworks continued to shower the heavens with much light. Shin hugged her tightly and she hugged back. Everything turned into normal when they held each other with their arms. The love they made, finally paying off with the pain.

"I love you Shin." Kumiko said, honestly.

"I love you too, Kumiko." Shin replied as he hugged her tightly.

At least everything is looking forward to see the brighter side.

* * *

**Final Chapter: I'm not going to hurt you.**

_**A/N: **__An update! ;) I was in heavy drama while typing this chapter. We can hear Shin angry and we can see (or read?) that he is crying because of Kumiko. I love ending in this chapter! Kumiko finally chose Shin over Shinohara-san. Giddiness! Sadly, the final chapter is coming up. In the final chapter, Shin will finally propose to her the real thing and Kumiko will say her sweet "yes". A happy ending coming up in the final chapter of this fan fiction! ;) _


	5. Final Distance

_**Summary**__: Shin has always hated it when Yankumi talks about Shinohara-san. But one day, he saw Yankumi, down and hopeless – because of Shinohara-san. And one thing Shin knew, it's __**his**__ time to prove that his love for her is ever lasting._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Sawada Shin and Yankumi; only this story._

**I'm not going to hurt you**

**A Gokusen fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

* * *

_Tick, tack, tick, tack._

The sound of the clicking clock is the only sound Shin could hear after that unforgettable night. Turning around to his bed, he saw a familiar picture of the woman he has always loved from the start. He smiled to himself and stared at the ceiling for some time. It was like a dream come true for him.

"Might as well call that idiot." he said as he dials the number of her's. The phone rings and she answered it. "Yankumi?"

"Shin?" she asked, still half-asleep.

"Meet me at Shirokin this evening at 7:00, alone."

"Huh? At seven o'clock o the evening? Isn't too late?"

"I'm going to tell you something important. Something you really ought to know."

_Something I really ought to know? _She thought. "Well…"

"Come."

"Oh, okay."

She killed the line and thought about it. Something she really ought to know. Is that something he was about to tell the last night? She doesn't have any clue about it but she decided to just come. But why at the school when there are so many places to come with? However, it is something she doesn't want to miss. Nodding to herself, she returned to her work and started getting all giddy up.

* * *

Later that night, exactly 6:30 in the evening, he made his way to the school. He started decorating the soccer field of the school and did something she will never forget. Dressed in his improper uniform, his long bangs with yellow highlight hanging to his face and his hands, as usual, shoving deep within his pockets. He smiled to himself and started getting giddy about the feeling of proposing to her the _real thing_.

Meanwhile, Kumiko is still clueless of what will she wear for the "important meeting" with her favorite student turned lover of her. She decided to just wear her usual dress, which is a white blouse with sakura petals all over it, a black jacket since it's freezing cold outside and a pair of jeans. Satisfied, she dabbed some powder to her face and let her hair fall from her creamy shoulders. Nodding to herself, she made her way from the room and waved her goodbye to ojie-chan. Tetsu and Minoru were very proud of their ojou and of course, ojie-chan is also proud of her.

6:58 in the evening. Shin is patiently waiting when he saw her, peeping in the school like she was about to sabotage the whole place. Smiling to himself, he walked towards the gate and smiled at her. He was again amazed to see her.

"Close your eyes." he commanded.

"But why?" she demanded, very much confused.

He then put his handkerchief to her eyes. "It's a secret."

"I can't see, you idiot! I might trip or something, Sawada!"

"Just be quiet now, Kumiko."

Holding her shoulders, they carefully walked to the heart of the soccer field. Knowing when to stop, Shin carefully takes off the hanky and told her not to open her eyes. She nodded. After few seconds, he stood in front of her.

"Open your eyes." he said as she opened her eyes.

_Oh my god! _She thought, very much surprised on what she saw – the whole place were decorated by scattered sakura petals, candles were encircled from both of them, a dining table in the center where her favorite delicacies and food were on it. She appreciated the little presentation he made just for her. The music then started playing and it was a mix of piano and violin sounds. She looked at him, teary-eyed.

"When did you plan this thing?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, after we separated that night, I have come up with an idea of making something good for you. As I said, everything is my firsts."

"First?"

"You are my first kiss. This will be my real first date since we're not really dating for the last three weeks. **And you are my first love**."

"Shin…"

He started walking near her, taking off his hands to his pockets. "And as I promised, I will always be here for you."

"You big, big moron… I've hurt you so many times and I just can't return the love you always give me."

"It doesn't matter. Those days, I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us. You, who gets hurt with a single word, taught me what loneliness is."

"I love you."

Tears started to flow to her eyes. He smiled. "I love you back."

The wind shooed the tears away as thousand of fireworks lighten up the sky. She turned around to look up the sky and he, in the other hand, still can't believe that the distance between them helped them grow closer and closer until they finally touches each other's faces.

"Thank you for everything, Shin." she said, honestly.

"After all I want to be with you." he answered back as held her hand.

"You'll never forget about this thing, right?"

"And why would I do that? Think about it, I already have you in my arms. My principle is to not try but I would do it for you because I love you, Kumiko."

He pulled her closer and cupped her faces. She smiled honestly as she felt the sweet sensation of his lips touching her's. It was then, she really appreciate him. And for the very first time of her life, she felt that being loved by someone you love is the greatest thing that could ever happen in her life. The fireworks continued showering the heavens with great light and both were lost in each other's stare but both found themselves in love with each other.

"This will be the final distance, Kumiko. And I'm not going to hurt you." Shin said, smiling.

"It's now or never." Kumiko said as the fireworks lit up the sky.

They kissed and look at the beautiful sky, with glittering fireworks.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Shiawaseni ni narou! Best read with the background song, "Final Distance" by Utada Hikaru! I have finally finished the whole story. Well, I made this short since I think I am kind of overreacting a bit if I will clip out some other stories, right? So, this is the final distance of my story and I hope you liked the story as well as I enjoyed making it! The distance will only help us grow out our feelings so keep it going baby! ;) Jaa na! _


End file.
